rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Goblini
thumb|right|335 px "Nikdy nezakrývám to, na co jsem hrdý. Kdyby se měl zítra svět rozpůlit vedví, koupil bych Temný portál, hodil k němu budku a obral bych uprchlíky o poslední drobáky, prsteny z jejich prstů, zbytky sendvičů a smluvní závazky, za které bych si postavil raketový palác na obloze Nagrandu. To je cesta goblinů! Zásobit a požadovat! Smiřte se s tím!" -Jastor Gallywix =Historie= Začátky V dávných dobách obývali goblini ostrov Kezan jako domorodí obyvatelé. Tehdy však ani zdaleka neměli svoji inteligenci a civilizaci. Místo toho fungovali jako pouzí otroci v dolech pralesních trolů. Jednou však ve svých dolech objevili zvláštní minerál, který pojmenovali podle hory Kajaro kaja'mit. Trolové si kaja'mitu velmi vážili, byl pro ně důležitý, neboť ho používali během svých obřadů. Netušili však, že goblini na nějaké nízké úrovni odhalili, že kaja'mit v sobě skrývá něco, na co trolové nepřišli. Hromadili ho v hlubinách svých dolů, které nazvali Undermine a které se jednou stanou jejich hlavním městem. Zatím si kaja'mitem ale pouze zdobili svá nuzná obydlí. Po čase se ale účinky zlatavého kovu začaly projevovat. Goblini se stávali inteligentnějšími a vyvíjeli svou první technologii, třebaže ze začátku pouhé primitivní zbraně a zbroj. Jak rostla jejich inteligence, rostla i jejich prohnanost a nakonec se rozhodli povstat proti svým trolím pánům a utvořit vlastní společnost. Porážka trolů na ostrově Kezan byla rychlá a drtivá a hned po svém vítězství goblini své bývalé pány zotročili, takže se mohli naplno věnovat svému vynalézání a budování civilizace. Z ostrova Kezan vzniklo velké prosperující město, i když hlavní síla goblinů přebývala v Underminu. Goblini byli první, kdo dokázal vyvinout parní stroj a už v té době měli výkonnější technologii než trpaslíci. thumb|left|306px Kaja'mitová krize Zásoby životně důležitého kaja'mitu ale nebyly věčné. Goblini už od počátku vynalézali velké věci, které buď dále používali, nebo prodávali na otevřeném trhu. Nicméně, s kaja'mitem to po dlouhých staletích a tisíciletích (goblini prý pomáhali už Deathwingovi s výrobou Duše démona, můžeme si tedy jen domýšlet, jak stará tato rasa doopravdy je) vypadalo velmi bledě. Ke konci zásob se už o něj vedly skutečné války, černý trh vzkvétal a cena za kilogram kaja'mitu neustále rostla. Nakonec však přibližně roku 1500 př.T.P. došel. Zoufalí goblini se rozutekli po světě a hledali všechny možné zásoby kaja'mitu, které by se snad mohli nacházet jinde. Nedostatek zlatého kovu také způsobil, že goblini poněkud zhloupli, stále si však udrželi vysokou inteligenci. Jejich kdysi nepřekonatelné vynálezy tak pomalu a jistě ztrácely na úžasnosti a stávaly se z nich ty poruchové a nebezpečné stroje, jaké známe dnes. Museli najít náhradu, neboť si zvykli žít si na vysoké noze a peníze jim vždy zaručovaly technické divy. Ty však byly ty tam. Goblini jsou ale velmi přizpůsobivý národ a našel si novou obživu: obchod. Přibližně roku 200 př.T.P. vznikly první základy Obchodní flotily, které vyjížděly se svým zbožím do všech koutů Azerothu. thumb První a Druhá válka Zlaté časy goblinů minuly se zmizením zásob kaja'mitu, ale měly se vrátit. Zatímco celý svět se třásl před Blackhandem a jeho Hordou, která se přihnala jako smršť z hlubin vesmíru, ne tak goblini. Během První války zásobovali svými zbraněmi všechny, kdo byli ochotní zaplatit, a to jim velmi dobře neslo. Do Druhé války se však už dokonce zapojili na straně Hordy. (Říká se, že to byl právě Obchodní princ Steamwheedle a jeho kartel) Ačkoli většina goblinů s tímto nesouhlasila a raději zůstala dál neutrálními obchodníky, Steamwheedlovi se zdálo, že Horda musí válku vyhrát, stejně jako předtím, takže věrný gobliní nátuře, přidal se k vítězné straně. Učinil tak dokonce spíše z přesvědčení, další nevídaná věc u goblinů. Když se však Druhá válka chýlila ke konci a Horda snášela jednu porážku za druhou, poznal Steamwheedle svoji chybu a opustil Hordu jednou pro vždy. Poučeni touto chybou zůstalo všech pět gobliních kartelů neutrální a poskytovali svoje služby pouze platícím. Přišli totiž na to, že Undermine naplní mnohem snadněji zlatem, nebudou-li si vybírat strany, a místo toho budou vydělávat na válce, která se ukázala být velmi výhodným byznysem. thumb|left|274px =Kultura goblinů= Státní zřízení, hierarchie a právo Kezan i Undermine je zvláštní tím, že jako první civilizace na Azerothu projevuje alespoň nějaké známky demokracie. Celá vláda se skládá z pěti Obchodních princů: Jastor Gallywix, šéf kartelu Bligewater; Steamwheelde; šéf kartelu Steamwheelde; Mogul Razdrunk, ředitel Venture Company; Donais, jehož kartel a majetky jsou neznámé; a Mida Silvertongue Goldtouch, Obchodní princezna. Tito princové se spolu však málokdy dohodnou nebo spolu vůbec komunikují. Vláda goblinů je spíše o tom, že každý kartel je nezávislý na tom druhém. Vyjímkou nejsou ani střety nebo spory o pozemky, majetek nebo dědická práva. Právo hraje v Underminu kupodivu velkou roli, především obchodní, neboť je to způsob, jak relativně bez své vlastní práce zadupat nebo si dokonce přivlastnit cizí společnost a zvýšit tak svůj vlastní majetek. Nejlepší právníci vydělávají horentní sumy a jsou něčím jako celebritami, které všichni uznávají. Goblini jsou schopní se soudit každý s každým, v tomto ohledu panuje velká svoboda. Oproti tomu u nich prakticky neexistuje trestní právo, protože zaprvé nemají trestní zákoník (ano, u goblinů můžete páchat zločiny jaké chcete (ale v mezích)) a zadruhé jsou prakticky všichni právníci, soudci a nějaké ty pozůstatky policie naprosto zkorumpovaní. thumb|259px Mezi gobliny panuje velká svoboda ještě v jednom ohledu. Neexistují zde kasty ani jinak zvýhodněné skupiny. Goblina, který se chce stát úspěšným, proto limitují pouze vlastní schopnosti a znalosti. Vzdělání, majetek, pohlaví ani původ v cestě za úspěchem nehrají vůbec žádnou roli, všichni mají na začátku stejné podmínky. Říká se, že Undermine dá každému goblinovi jednu šanci a je na něm, jak ji využije. Obchod Středobod všech goblinů. To jediné, co většina z nich v životě uctívá: peníze. Kupectví Někdy během Druhé války už začalo gobliny unavovat vydělávání si pouze tím, že budou pro někoho vyrábět zbraně, i když šlo o skvělý obchod. Rozhodli se proto převzít plnou kontrolu nad svým osudem, stejně jako kdysi, kdy nezáviseli na potřebách jiných ras válčit. Rozhodli se ovládnout svět. Ale nešli na to tak, jako orkové nebo lidé, brutální silou a zotročováním, goblini zvolili jinou cestu. thumb|278px Během pár let jste nemohli cestovat déle než den nebo dva, aniž by jste nenarazili na gobliní obchod. Začali obchodovat ve velkém a se vším. Od jehel po vzducholodě, od drátů po doly a od hadříků po nejdražší kovy. Goblini si ve světě udělali velké jméno jako všehoschopní obchodníci, kteří prodají cokoli komukoli, za jen o trochu zvýšenou cenu. Jejich vzducholodě létaly po celém světě naložené zbožím. A pokud by jste v jejich obchodě náhodou nenašli to, co hledáte, během pár dní dokáží onu věc sehnat. Legenda praví, že jeden vtipálek kdysi prohlásil, že goblini nejsou všemocní a chtěl to dokázat tak, že si objednal desítku drtičů, jen aby je o dva dny později našel před svoji chajdou spolu s účtem. Mistrovství goblinů vyhandlovat pro ně vždy tu nejvýhodnější cenu se dostalo dokonce i do lidové slovesnosti. Trpaslíci znají tvar "ošidit goblina," který se používá v případě, že někdo dokázal něco, co se zdá na první pohled prakticky nemožné. Těžba thumb|left|292px Malá tělíčka goblinů nedovolují přílišnou fyzickou zátěž, která se očekává od těžby, s tím si ale dokázali velmi dobře poradit. Nepotřebují být silní, protože jsou inteligentní. Ukázkovým příkladem je Venture company, těžařská společnost známá po celém světě. Metody goblinů jsou velmi nešetrné a brutální. Pokud už někde vystaví důl, pilu, rybárnu nebo cokoli jiného, jen zřídka v nich pracují a to ještě spíš jako dozorci. Na fyzickou práci používají silnější rasy, jako jsou hobgoblini, lidé, gnollové, zlobři nebo jiné rasy, které platí či zotročí. Druhou možností, jak se vypořádat s problémy velikosti, jsou takzvané drtiče, mohutné stroje určené k doslovnému sklízení stromů, kamenů nebo čehokoli jiného. Kvůli svým metodám se často dostávají do křížku s domorodci. (Taureni by mohli vyprávět) Především Venture company za sebou nechává výrazné stopy, například v Barrens, Stonetalonských horách, Stranglethornském údolí nebo i v Northrendu. Žoldáctví thumb|275px Undermine ani Kezan nemají žádné oficiální ozbrojené složky, to ovšem neznamená, že goblini nebojují. Právě naopak, bojují a velmi drsně. Ještě z dob Druhé války jsou známé oddíly ženistů, využívané dodnes. Tito napůl sebevrazi vybíhali omotaní výbušninami hluboko do nepřátelských linií, aby tam odpálili pozici, stroj nebo budovu nepřátel. Orkové během Druhé války hojně gobliních ženistů využívali a ti si dělali slušné jméno. O některých ženistech se vyprávěly legendy. Pokud ženista přežil svůj útok, (ano, i to se občas stalo) vysoce tím stoupla jeho prestiž. Čím byl ženista starší, tím byl lepší, protože většina ženistů zemřela mladých, ale tito staří dokázali opakovaně unikat explozím, aby mohli být nasazeni znova. Doba však pokročila a i když se ženisté používají dodnes, stále větší oblibu mají válečné stroje a palné zbraně. Žoldáci působí po celém světě a jsou vyhlášení tím, že pokud jim dobře zaplatíte, budou bojovat lépe než leckterá armáda. Jejich zásoba zbraní, výbušnin a strojů z nich dělá obávané protivníky, které není radno si poštvat proti sobě. Technologie thumb|left|338px Co si budeme povídat, zlaté časy gobliní technologie skončily s vyčerpáním zásob kaja'mitu. To ovšem neznamená, že by se ze světového vrcholku goblini stáhli. Právě naopak, stále vyvíjejí nové vynálezy a způsoby, jak je využít. Jejich hlavní využití zůstává v těžkých oborech, jako je například těžba, ale stejně tak efektně můžete nasadit gobliní stroje i do války. A mimo válku přichází čas na další gobliní vášeň: závody. Tyto závody jsou však velice nebezpečné, neboť jejich závodní vozy dosahují velmi vysokých rychlostí a je též vysoká šance, že se fatálně porouchají. Goblini už od časů Druhé války soutěží s gnómy v tom, čí technologie je lepší. Souboj je to velmi vyrovnaný, i když by se dalo říct, že vynálezy gnómů nebo trpaslíků jsou mnohem užitečnější. Zatímco všechny ostatní rasy konstruují své výtvory tak, aby po nich zůstaly co nejdéle a fungovaly tak dobře, jak jen mohou, goblini se soustředí pouze na účel, který má jasně první místo, lhostejno, jak dlouho stroj vydrží pohromadě. thumb|270px Je tedy jasné, že s bezpečností si hlavu nelámou. Je jim fuk, jestli jejich letadlo poletí dvakrát nebo stokrát, pokud ustálo jeden let. Jsou proto terčem mnoha vtipů zejména ze strany gnómů, kterým goblini vyčítají, že jejich vozítka nemohou pro samé bezpečnostní pojišťováky ani pořádně nastartovat. Gnómové obvykle oponují, že jejich vozítka možná nejsou rychlejší, ale na druhou stranu nevyletí hned za kopečkem do vzduchu, což se goblinům velmi často děje. Sečteno a podtrženo, gobliní technologie by byla špičková, kdyby občas někdo nezapomněl dát do brzdových hadiček brzdnou kapalinu, pořádně utáhnout šrouby, nalít do nádrže správné palivo nebo odmontovat výbušniny zpod sedačky. Ale co? Nehody se stávají, i když u goblinů víc, než kdekoli jinde dohromady. Kezan thumb|left|364px I když hlavním městem goblinů je okolnímu světu skrytý Undermine, mnozí mylně považují za jejich hlavní město Kezan. Nemůžeme se však na ně zlobit. Kezan je město divů, špíny a zločinu. Je rozlehlý po celém ostrově, který goblini obývali od svého zrození, a rozhodně slavnější než Undermine. Je to něco jako protiváha ke Gnomereganu, jen špinavější, plná lotrů a zlodějů a mnohem více výbušná, přesně jak to mají goblini rádi. Přes Kezan procházejí všechny dodávky z a do Underminu, není tedy divu, že velmi rychle zbohatl. Sídlí v něm také Obchodní princ Jastor Gallywix, lze ho tedy považovat za něco jako druhé hlavní město. Kulinářské umění thumb|260px Tohle by jeden od goblinů nečekal, nicméně zdá se, že jako rasa má velký talent a predispozice ke kulinářskému umění. Ve světě goblinů jsou vyhlášená především dvě jména: Dirge Quickcleave, šéfkuchař v Gadgetzanu a vzor pro mnoho mladších kuchtíků; a The Rokk, který sídlí ve Shattrahu a jehož umění v kuchyni mu zajistilo titul nejlepšího kuchaře v Outlandu. Kuchyně goblinů je na rozdíl od jejich technologie vhodná pro všechny. Nevybuchuje, nikdo z ní nedostává žlučníkové záchvaty ani se nepřiotráví. Zdá se, že středem jejich kuchyně bývá maso a mořské plody, stejně tak se ale nevyhýbají ani polévkám. Pokud vás tedy goblini pozvou na jídlo, určitě neodmítejte, protože i kdyby vás nakrásně chtěli z nějakého důvodu otrávit, chuť posledního jídla za to bude stát. =RP goblinů= thumb|272px Hned ze začátku připomínám, že goblini jsou na našem serveru přístupní pouze jako morf od GM a jen staré modely z pre-cata. Hraní goblina vyžaduje hodně energie a i trochu té zloby, protože i když se najdou milí goblini, většina jich je nerudná, věčně pospíchá a je ochotná se bavit jen když z toho něco kápne. Spousta goblinů má nějaký sen, ať už splnitelný nebo nesplnitelný. Nic pro ně není nemožné a pokud se náhodou něco najde, zavolají si na pomoc příbuzenstvo, se kterým také mají silné vztahy, ať už pozitivní nebo negativní. Chamtivost Tomuto tématu je třeba věnovat samostatný útržek. Jak známo, goblini nemilují nic víc, než peníze. Mnohdy stráví své životy jako Ebeneezer Scrooge s tím rozdílem, že je žádní duchové Vánoc nestraší. Jako goblina vás čeká hodně handrkování, jelikož správný goblin na obchodu vždy, ale opravdu vždy vydělá. Můžete mít sny a cíle jaké chcete, ale jestli má být váš goblin uvěřitelný, je třeba, aby při jakékoli zmínce o penězích alespoň zbystřil, když už po nich nemá přímo skočit. Skvělým příkladem jsou tací goblini, kteří se objeví vždy tam, kde někdo promluví o penězích, což je sice náročné, ale taky efektní. Tímto vám přeju hodně štěstí v RP goblina. (pokud se pro něj rozhodnete) A pamatujte: "Time is money, friend!" Kategorie:Neutrální frakce